Large numbers of alphanumeric strings containing letters, numbers, and other characters can be held in computer-maintained datasets. Alphanumeric strings within the datasets can be combined, manipulated, and/or otherwise transformed in a variety of ways. Such data transformation can be performed more effectively and reliably when all of the alphanumeric strings to be transformed have the same written format, or fit the same profile.